


The Interview

by cuddlepuss



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frikey - Fandom, ray toro - Fandom
Genre: Fan Art, General fiction, Multi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is homeless and malnourished when he's called into a clinic that offers to find him a place to say until his health and finances improve enough to be self-sufficient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Frikey for no reason but I'm board.

Time passed slowly, like water dripping from a leaky tap. Every second seeming to take a lifetime, every minute an eternity, and still, I wait on, glancing up as someone scurries past, but they’re never coming to talk to me. Waiting, endlessly waiting. For what? I wasn’t sure, didn’t know why I was even there. Didn’t deserve to be there. I …was ….nothing. Useless. Un-needed. Unwanted. Unloved. Unlovable. Worthless. It was beyond me why I should have been selected, but I was.

So lost in my misery-soaked musings, I didn’t notice the handsome tall stranger standing before me. He smiled. I tried to smile too but …. It was too much effort. The stranger had gorgeous brown eyes, like iced hazelnuts, and beautiful brown hair, just a few shades darker, tucked inside the frames of his white glasses, soft looking palest pink lips sat beneath a straight, aquiline nose, above a chin both smooth, slender, and angular. He coughed. _”Are you Mr. Iero?”_ I nodded, looking down at my feet to avoid staring at his handsome face again, I was being such a girl.

 _”Mr Iero, could you come with me please? I have to ask you some questions before we can get you settled.”_ ‘I could cum with you alright’, I thought to myself, giving myself a mental slap on the face. He was trying to help me, and I was mentally coming on to him, how pathetic is that? I followed him, my eyes drawn to the seductive sway of his ass in his tight jeans as he walked, great, now I was getting a hard on.

I followed him to an office, and closed the door behind us. He ushered me into a chair. _”Mr Iero, do you know why you’ve been called in here to see me today?”_ I shook my head, wondering what was coming next. _”Mr Iero, it’s been brought to my attention that you’ve been homeless for three years, living from hostel to streets, depending on how much money you have on a daily basis. We here at the Watoryar Clinic try to assist people such as yourself in getting back into a healthier lifestyle again. A simple medical now, and, once the results are in, if you agree, we’ll find someone to take you in until such time as you’re well enough, and well off enough, to manage on your own. DO you agree in principle to this idea?”_

Wait a minute, he’s saying that, if I agree, they do a health screening, and from the results will find someone that will have me to STAY for a while? As in, live there, with them, for however long? This can’t be right. Still, I’ve nothing to lose. Hesitantly, I nod. He smiles again at me, and presses a button on the desk. 

_”Angelica, could you call Mr Way senior and tell him that Mr Iero is in agreement with the idea so far?”_ Catching sight of my expression, he murmured _”Stupid of me, I never introduced myself did I? I’m Mr Way junior, Mikey. Mr Way senior is my brother, Gerard.”_ He smiled again, and there was a knock on the door, an older man poking his head through the aperture.

Coming in, he held his hand out to me, saying _”Hello, you must be Mr Iero, I’m Mr Way, you’d better call me Gerard with my brother here too. Let’s get these medical tests out of the way, shall we, then we can get on while Mr Toro and Mr Bryar run the tests. Mikey, you do blood work up.”_ Mr Way junior gave a cheeky grin to his brother, saying _”Certainly Gerard, we wouldn’t want you splitting his vein or passing out with your fear of needles now, would we?”_ Gerard just rolled his eyes, muttering incomprehensibly under his breath.

With my bloods taken, height, weight, and other measurements done, the brothers conferred together, asking the occasional question of me while the results of my blood analysis were being worked up. The secretary, Angelica, brought in coffee and biscuits, and honest to god, it was the best damn coffee I’ve ever had. Mind you, it was my first coffee for ….a week, two weeks, three? I couldn’t remember.The brothers, noticing how I gulped it down, pushed the plate of cookies across to me. I tried to be good, I only meant to take one or two. But I’d not eaten for three  
days, and I couldn’t stop. The brothers chuckled together as I belched, loudly, blushing bright red.

Another knock came to the door, this time a man with brilliant blue eyes and blonde hair came in, papers in his hand as he launched into a detailed discussion on something or other, I tried to pay attention, but, warm, with food and a drink inside me for the first time in days, I fell asleep. Next thing I know is I'm being gently nudged, woken to be taken to the home I'll be staying in for a while, it's the home of the Blue eyed blonde, Bob Bryar. As he shows me around, we talk of my blood work up, and the nutrient deficiencies that have shown up in the tests, the special diet that I'll need to undertake to replenish my health. Tobe honest, I'm still having trouble accepting the idea that someone is willing to waste their time on such a lowlife as me. I'm stunned, and taking in all that's being said at once is proving hard. Smiling 'Call me Bob' leads me to a guest room and leaves me to sleep.

When I next wake, it's dark outside, and there's a delicious aroma in the air, I follow my nose to the kitchen, finding Bob there at the oven, getting a meal. Smiling at me, he offers tea or coffee, and I greedily accept a coffee, as it's only mu=y second in weeks I guzzle it down like a dying man in the desert would gulp down water. Smiling again, he told me to slow down, coffee wasn't rationed, I could have more, I smiled bashfully back, relaxing a little. That evening, Bob had fixed a  vegetarian pizza, just for quickness, with a salad and pasta. I ate what I  could manage, and took an early night, in the softest bed I remembered ever sleeping in.

When I woke, warm, dry and comfortable, for the first time in months, I stretched and looked around me, seeing with interest the prints on the walls, the books and magazines dotted around, the sound of a radio playing in some distant part of the house. Smiling, I got up and once more followed my nose to the kitchen, finding Bob there with coffee made and pancakes cooking. Grinning at me, he handed over a mug of coffee and a plate with three pancakes on it. I happily settled at the table to eat. Bob told me that I'd be going into the clinic with him for the first few day's at least, so an eye could be kept on my initial health response to the change of diet and enviroment. I nodded and grabbed the empty plates, looking for the sink, before a laughing Bob loaded them into the dishwasher.

At the clinic, I was once more taken into 'Mr Way's' office, this time being told to call him Mikey, and was also introduced to Mr Toro, the other scientist that did the analysis with Bob. Like THe Way's, he had sparkling brown eyes, with bushy brown hair and an infectious laugh that you couldn't help but join in with, but my gaze was drawn, once more, to Mikey. Repeated blood analysis from yesterday showed a surprise - I'd not made any progress in the health stakes, though I'd eaten much better with Bob than in the months leading up to my being there. The decision was made that, if in three more day's I wasn't improving, I'd move on to someone else's home.

The days passed, and no improvement showed in my health, I was at Ray's, nowhere seemed to be doing me any good, and they were evidently getting worried. Mikey stepped up to the plate and declared that, for the coming holiday weekend, I'd stay with him, he wasn't doing anything, so he could concentrate on my health. They all agreed, this was kind of my last gasp. I went home with him on the Thursday, he took the Friday off, and would be back on the Tuesday, had just those four days and nights to improve before I was sent on to an institution  as being beyond their abilities. I was desperate, and determined to do everything I was told to improve. 

I spent my time that weekend listening to Mikey play his bass as he relaxed, sang along occasionally, eating what and when told, drinking as requested, and resting and exercising as needed. By mid-day on Saturday, I could almost SEE the colour coming back into my skin,and certainly felt the benefit of the gentle exercise program Mikey had me on, my muscles were starting to feel a little more defined again, I was starting to feel good. Sunday morning brought a shock though, although why I was surprised I don't know. A knock came to the door at half past ten, revealing, when Mikey opened it, a svelt young blonde woman, with dark eyes and a tall willowy build, Mikey introduced her as his Linsey. My heart dropped into my feet as the implications of her visit struck home. This, then, had to be his girlfriend.

After her visit, Mikey took me into the kitchen and we made a healthy, but hearty, vegetable stew with herby dumplings and a fruit salad. Once this was done, we made sandwiches for lunch and left the stew to simmer for dinner. We spent the afternoon with Mikey playing bass, while Ray, who had stopped by bringing a couple of guitars with him, teaching me how to play too. This was fun, and took my mind off of Mikey's girlfriend. Ray joined us for dinner, and left once the dishes were done and put away, leaving a spare guitar for me to practice on.

In the coming days, Mikey spent most of his time with me, whether we were exercising, eating, playing guitar and bass, or watching video's (we both had a passion for horrors), we were together a lot. It was hard to keep my eyes off him for any length of time. On the holiday Monday, Mikey took me to Gerard's for a barbecue the whole team from the clinic were having, to my surprise, Linsey was there WITH GERARD. This confused me. Why was she with Gerard if she was Mikey's girl? The answer came on two small legs, yelling for 'Mommy and Daddy'. Gerard and Lindsey had a daughter, she was his wife, and called in on her BROTHER IN LAW. It still didn't mean Mikey was free, or into men, but it was something, and it put a smile on my face.

When we went into the clinic on the Tuesday, Gerard took me to one side, and I was anxious over what he was going to say. I needn't have worried though, it turned out that he'd seen Mikey looking at me 'like that' at the barbecue, and was concerned over whether it would make me uncomfortable, I was doing well with his brother, and  if I was alright with the situation, I should stay there. I figured I owed him the honesty he'd just shown me. I confessed I was gay, and rather fancied his brother from the first sight of him, Gerard laughed and welcomed me to the family, turning to congratulate Mikey who was stood behind me. Flushing crimson both of us, we grinned at each other, before heading off to his office to talk and get to know one another better.


End file.
